A whole new world
by BethxxSandford
Summary: A requested MatildaJack story, hope you like it, hoping to update every now and again
1. Trailer

A/N this was done as a request for a Mattie/Jack story. I'm excited it's my first H&A fanfic!

Trailer

**Bold**-voiceover

_Italic_-action

Normal-story

**When fate strikes, you know it's unlucky**

_Matilda and Jack bump into each other in the diner, and Jack spills his coffee all down Matilda's new expensive blouse: Matilda looks shocked_

**And when you try and reverse that luck, what you never expected happens…**

_Matilda and Jack are sat on the pier, at night__, dangling their legs in the water, Jack leans in…_

**Two worlds collide, and form a new world…**

_Shows Jack and Matilda holding hands at night on the pier._

**One where age doesn't matter**

_A birthday party for Jack, his 24__th__, where Matilda is biting her lip_

**Starring**

**Matilda Hunter**

_Matilda crying into her pillow_

**Jack Holden**

_Jack with a tear rolling down his cheek_

**Sally Fletcher**

_Sally lecturing the two of them_

**Ric**

_Ric's shocked when Matilda speaks to him_

**Cassie**

_Holds her best friend as she cries_

**And introducing Tony Holden**

_Spits at Jack's feet_


	2. Break ups and Make ups

A/N sorry, just a quick note to say if you read, please review! I love reviews and want 20 by the time I'm finished please.

"Mattie, look, I'm sorry, I know you've been there through a whole lot, but I just don't think we're going anywhere…I'm sorry."

Mattie couldn't believe what she was hearing

"You're dumping me? Ric, how could you? I thought you loved me!"

"Mattie, I did, I DO, and I just don't see a future."

Ric tried to hold Matilda's arm

"Just leave me ALONE Ric!

Mattie stormed into the Diner, about to order her favourite; Irene's double chocolate frappe. She didn't see Jack storming out.

"WATCH OUT" Irene shrilly cried

It was too late, Jack's warm coffee was now all down the front of the expensive halter neck shirt Cassie and Maddie had both bought that morning.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Mattie-I'm so, so sorry!"

Mattie just groaned.

"Don't worry about it. My day couldn't be much worse anyway."

Out of nowhere, Mattie felt a hot tear forming. Suddenly it was dribbling down her face.

"Hey. Hey Mattie. What's wrong?" Jack asked, concerned. He'd never seen her cry-apart from when her Mum died.

"Oh…It doesn't matter Jack, just go back to work."

"No…wait, come outside a moment."

Jack gently pulled her outside the diner, away from Colleen, who was enjoying the show. Jack pulled a packet of Kleenex (do they have Kleenex in Australia?) out of his uniform pocket, and passed one to her. He got another one out, and made to try and mop some of the coffee, then he realized where exactly the coffee was.

"Erm…" Jack muttered, holding the other tissue out

Matilda giggled through her tears.

"It's OK, Jack." She laughed

They stood quietly for a few moments while Matilda mopped up her mascara.

"So what's wrong?" Jack asked quietly

"It's Ric."

"Oh, men, they're all the same!" Jack joked in a fake camp voice, trying to make Mattie laugh

She looked him straight in the eye

"He dumped me."

"Oh."

Mattie looked at the diamond ring that had been delicately placed on her ring finger just three weeks ago.

"I thought we'd be together forever, Jack."

"Oh Mattie…" Jack pulled his little "sister" into a close hug. She was a head smaller than him. She sobbed into the leather of his jacket. They stood silently again, while Jack rocked her slightly.

"Come on Mattie…Ssh…It's going to be OK…Ssh…" Jack soothed

"Sorry I'm late Officer." Jack addressed McGrath

"In my office Holden. Now." McGrath answered, walking past briskly.

Jack sat down in McGrath's office.

"Why were you late?" McGrath asked sternly

"Family trouble Sergeant."

"What sort of family trouble Holden?"

"Matilda was upset Sergeant. She needed someone to talk to."

"Make sure it doesn't happen again Holden."

"Thank you Serge."

Jack made to get up

"I didn't dismiss you Holden."

"Sorry Serge."

"I wanted to talk to you about the Friar's Murder case…"

Mattie sat on her own all afternoon. She lay on her bed and wept into her pillow. It was agony to press the "End Call" button twelve times, but she felt it would be more painful to talk to Ric. She had 7 texts to read through anyway

"MATTIE PICK UP THE PHONE, RIC"

"MATT CAN WE TALK? RIC"

"MATTIE THE LAST THING I WANTD 2 DO WOZ HURT U. RIC"

"HEY MATTIE, RIC JUST TOLD ME WOT HAPPENED. R U OK? XX CASS"

"MATILDA PLEASE TALK TO ME. RIC"

"HEY MATTIE, R U OK? JACK"

"HI MATTIE DO YOU WANT 2 GO 2 BELLE'S 4 A SWIM THIS AFTERNOON? XX CASS"

She couldn't be bothered with any of them. But she was still sobbing when Jack came back at ten that night.

"Oh Mattie…" Jack sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back gently while she cried into her pillow.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. You and me." Jack stood up and took her hand

"Put some shoes on and wait for me. I'm just going to change."

They walked in the moonlight, while Jack put his arm around Mattie's shoulder. As they got to the diner, Mattie slowed down. The last thing she wanted to do was see Ric.

"It's OK, Irene closed up early tonight."

Matilda smiled gratefully at Jack. They walked to the pier, where they stopped and sat down. They both took their shoes off, sat at the end, and dangled their legs in the water.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked Mattie

"What do you mean?"

"What sort of things are going through your mind right now?"

Mattie thought for a moment

"I'm angry. Upset. Annoyed. I want to take all his stuff back to him. Except for this." Mattie said, taking the ring of her finger

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Watch." Mattie stood up. For one heart stopping moment, Jack thought she was going to jump in the lake. Then she threw the ring as hard and as far as she could, until with a tiny Plop! It landed in the centre of the lake.

She smiled at Jack defiantly, but her eyes were sparkling with tears.

"That'll show him." She sighed

"Well done Mattie." Jack pulled her into a hug.

Mattie looked at Jack passionately, and before either of them knew what they were doing, they were kissing madly in front of the stars.


End file.
